marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (Earth-23291)
, | Relatives = Hera Argeia (aunt / step-mother) Zeus Panhellenios (father) Megara (wife, deceased) three unnamed children (deceased) | Universe = Earth-23291 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, 2099, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, Olympian God of Strength and Labor | Education = | Origin = Olympian/Human hybrid; later made a Demigod | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I am Hercules! Son of Zeus! Prince of Power! You cannot stand against me! No one can! I am invincible! | Speaker = Hercules | QuoteSource = Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Hercules was approached by Miguel Stone, recruiting him into the newest incarnation of the Avengers. Defenders After an attempt on Roberta Mendez's life, Stone send the team to investigate Martin Hargood, who he believed to have hired the assassin. Locating him at a restaurant called Latverian Cuisine, they found him arguing with John Eisenhart. When they ignored Eisenhart's orders to leave, he revealed that he was the vigilante known as The Hulk and attacked the Avengers. After taking the fight outside, the team was confronted by Hulk's teammates, the Defenders. Meeting Valkyrie, Hercules attempted to flirt with her until her boyfriend, Sub-Mariner got jealous. The two engaged in a brawl, but was stopped by Silver Surfer. Cooled down, the teams brought Hargood to Alchemax Tower to be interrogated. While the teams were getting to know each other, the two almost fought again, but Hawkeye suggested they have a drinking contest instead. Drunk, Hercules befriended that Sub-Mariner. When Alchemax guards came to arrest Roman after Miguel declared the Defenders outlaws, Herc rebelled the orders and helped him escape. Reuniting with Captain America, the three of them rescued Hulk and Silver Surfer before braking out of the tower. Arriving at Sanctum Sanctorum, Hercules found Captain America in her civilian identity and in a state of shock. He tried to calm her, but to no avail. Miguel than called her and used the codeword for her transformation back to Captain America through her ear device. He told her to bring the Defenders back to help battle the Dweller-in-Darkness, whom Hargood had summoned. Herc was among the attackers of Hargood and defenders his allies, giving Cap the opportunity to knock him out. He then watch as Strange sent the Dweller back where it came from. Later, he was present when Miguel undeclared the Defenders outlaws. | Personality = Hercules was very remorseful of his former life, forcing him into alcoholism and fits of rage. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Hercules of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Hercules of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Alcoholism | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Demigods Category:Crown Heirs Category:Human/Olympian Hybrids Category:Greeks Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Alcoholism Category:Zeus Family Category:Hercules Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers